Childhood Adventures
by Michelle2686
Summary: It's mainly about Dom, Mia, Letty, and Vince growing up.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from TF&TF and I do not make profit. I do however own the characters i've mad up. This is just for fun.

Feedback: Would love it

Summary: This is about Dom, Mia, Letty and Vince growing up. I've completed this story already, but will be adding the chapters as I can.

Chapter 1

They walked through the hallway, which looked huge in his small eyes. His father held one of his hands and in the other he held a hot wheels car. He had only agreed to accompany his father to the big white building because he was promised a big surprise. He hoped it was a big car like the one his father had.

They came to a stop near some big silver doors. He had seen those before and they always moved. Then he watched as his father put down the little girl he always played with. There was something that confused him all the time tho, why she didn't live with them? She always went everywhere with them. He remembered asking his father once, why they couldn't keep her? His father and mommy just laughed at him.

She looked at him, her hand holding a sticky lollipop. "Dom hold onto Leticia's hand, while I go check on something." His father instructed. He walked over to her grabbing her tiny hand and holding onto it. She looked at him quizzically "Why we her'?" she asked, her big brown eyes looking at his own. "I dunno, daddy say big present." He tried to explain to her. She apparently approved of his explanation and began to eat the rest of her lollipop.

His father returned to them, he took his hand and they walked into the silver ride. "I wanna push the button!" He exclaimed excitedly, he loved how it would glow when pushed. "Ok Dom, push number 7." His daddy pointed to the button, he eagerly pushed the button watching with amazement as it glowed. The silver doors opened, his father pulled them onto another big white hallway. It smelled funny and he didn't like it one bit.

They came to another stop, this time in front of a big white door. His father squatted down to his level. "Ok Dom, I'm going to show you your big surprise now. But first I have to go in there and make sure it's ready. So stay here with Leticia, make sure she doesn't go no were." Dom nodded loving how his dad gave him responsibilities since he was a big boy and not a little one anymore. He remembered when he became a big boy; it was a couple of months ago. His father said that he was now a big boy and no longer a little boy, around the same time his mommy had become as big as a balloon.

"I no wan' no more." He looked at Leticia who was holding the lollipop to him. "Why?" he wondered and took the lollipop from her, he decided to taste it, it was watermelon. He wondered how they got a watermelon into the lollipop. She hadn't answered his question; instead she began to walk a little bit down the hall towards a noise that sounded like a kitty crying. "No come back." He went towards her as she looked at him. "Kitty." She pointed excitedly towards the noise that came from behind a door miles away. Before they could go and look for it, his father came back out.

"Come here you two." They both walked into the white room, a big table was to aside and in the middle was a huge bed. Then he saw the one person that he loved more then anything in the world, his mommy. He felt himself being lifted up, now he had a good view of his mommy. She was in bed with something in her arms.

His dad walked over next to her and then he saw it. It looked small and it was looking at him, then it began to cry, he didn't like it. He looked down at Leticia who was busy exploring the big white room, he pointed at her. "I wanna go wit her." His dad looked at him and then his mommy took his hand. "Look Dommy, this is Mia your little sister." He looked at the crying thing and still didn't like it because it cried every time it looked at him. He watched as his mommy began to sing to it, but she was his mommy and she was only supposed to sing to him. He didn't like this at all and was becoming mad. "Let" he said all of a sudden. The two year old little girl looked up at him and his dad finally put him down.

She kept staring at him wondering why he had called her name. He took her small hand and pulled her out the door. "Wher' woing?" she asked him as he pulled her down the hall. "Mommy don't like me no mo,' we leavin' fo evar." He explained to her, she seemed satisfied with his answer. He liked her because she never cried at him, sometimes not even when she got a bubu. They walked for what seemed like forever, he turned back to find that he could still see the door from where he was at. Then he saw his father walkout of the room.

His dad found them quickly and took Leticia in his arms, then squatted down to him. "Dominic you know you're not suppose to go anywhere without my permission. You could have gotten into a lot of trouble." His dad took his hand and they walked back to the room. He watched his dad put Leticia down on the bed and his mommy began to talk to her, she crawled over to IT. His dad took a chair and placed it in a corner of the room. He knew where he was going, to the dreaded corner. He only went there when he had done something he wasn't supposed to do. "Now Dominic you're going to sit here and think about what you did."

So he sat there and sat there and sat there some more. Then he wondered about something, if Leticia always went back to her home at night then maybe IT would come back here at night. He smiled brightly as he arrived at his conclusion.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Leticia walked up the giant mountain, her pigtails bouncing as she went up one stair at a time. She reached the top and looked back down than walked down the long hallway to the blue door. She pushed it open then walked over to the bed, pushing herself up then sat looking at Dom. Her tiny hand reached over poking him in the arm. He woke up suddenly and looked at her. Then sat up looking at her big brown eyes. "I wanna pla'" Leticia looked at him. "Wanna colow ?" Dom looked at the little girl, her eyes brightened up and a big smile grew on her face. "Yea." Both kids jumped off the bed, Dom walked over to a small table he had and grabbed paper and markers. He sat down in front of Leticia handing her paper and markers. They both colored freely some of the color making its way onto the wooden floor. Dominic realized that there was no more paper while Leticia stared at him weirdly.

She looked at his lips, remembering that her mommy put on some red stuff on her lips. She took the marker in her hand and slid closer to Dom. Then she began to color in his lips with red marker. At first Dominic pushed her back, but then he grabbed the purple marker and started coloring in Leticia's nose. She giggled at the tickling feeling that she felt. She grabbed a black marker and colored in Dom's cheeks. The two little kids finished their amazing art project on each other by leaving each other's skin in Technicolor.

"No mo colo?" Dominic looked at Leticia as she asked him with sad eyes. He quickly got up grabbing as many markers as he could in his hands. "Come." Leticia got up and followed him out into the hallway. "Colow her'" Dom pointed at the big white wall in front of them. Both children grabbed the markers and began their colorful masterpiece. They finished coloring the bottom half of the hallway wall.

Dominic walked into Mia's nursery, the crying thing that just wouldn't go away. He had asked why she hadn't gone back to the big white building. His daddy and mommy had said that she was going to stay for good. He still preferred to play with Leticia instead of Mia.

In the corner of the nursery there were three opened buckets of paint one pink, one white, and one yellow. Dominic walked over to them and curiously put his hand in, when he lifted his hand it was pink, Leticia giggled and did the same. They both pressed their hands on the wall then began to walk leaving hand prints all over the nursery wall. They went back to the buckets dipping their tiny hands in and walking out into the hallway. They both left their finger prints all over the walls. Dominic decided to go downstairs and as he and Leticia grabbed on to the banister bars for support they left pink paint on them.

Dominic saw his mommy sitting on a chair that moved back and fort. Then his mommy looked up with wide eyes. "Dominic! Letty! Oh my…Look at you two." she stood up with Mia in her arms. Both children looked up at her with puzzled expressions. They heard the door open and turned to see who it was. Dominic saw his dad walk through the door and a smile appeared on his lips. He had missed his daddy. Dom walked over to him as he laughed. Dom wondered what was so funny. "What happened here?" he picked up Leticia in one arm and Dom in the other. Leticia giggled and place her small arms around his neck. Dom just looked from his mommy to his daddy. "I don't know and it's not funny John. Take them upstairs for a bath, I'll put Mia to bed and then go up and help you." Dom looked at his daddy, "I no bat." his daddy smiled warmly. "Yes you are taking a bath because you are dirty." As they walked up the stairs John's eyes grew wide with shock as he looked at his new painted hallway. "Dom, Letty did you do this?" he asked looking form one to the other. "Yea." Letty responded happily. "Oh your mother is going to be mad." he responded looking at Dom. "You like we pant." Dominic pointed at the wall happiness dancing in his eyes. His daddy let it go knowing that they didn't know any better.

They walked into the bathroom and he and Leticia were put down. They both watched as his daddy turned on the water. "Ok come here." He first undressed Dom and then Letty, then placed them in the tub filling it up with bubbles. Both children stood looking at each other, they had never taken a bath together so it was weird to them. "Why don you have a pee pee?" Dom pointed at Leticia who looked at him confused having no idea what he was talking about. "Wha?" she asked. "A pee pee." Dom grabbed his penis showing it to her. Letty looked down and saw that she had none. "I don no." They both turned to the laughter coming from Dom's dad. "Why don she hav a pee pee?" Dom asked his daddy who turned many shades of red. "Umm…ask mommy. Oh look here she comes." Dom watched his daddy leave and his mommy sit down on the potty. "Mommy wa don she hav a pee pee?" His mommy's eyes became wide. "Well…" she looked at both children "Girls have little holes, so that when boys and girls grow up they can have fun together." Letty looked at her confused "Oh, wha kinda fun?" she asked. "Um baby you'll learn someday." Both children began to play loosing all interest in their new discovery.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3  
**  
The water was rolling high and the waves were gigantic. The boat swayed side to side, making them slide from one side to the other. Another wall of water was coming, it seemed as if it would go over them. A boy fell out of the boat landing in the water and nearly drowning…. The giggles of the boy where heard, bringing everyone out of their imagination and back to the playground.

Letty laughed with him and she ran over throwing herself on the ground and rolling around with him. They laughed for what seemed like forever, then finally stood up. "Come on." he shouted to her as he walked up the stairs towards the giant slide. She tried to run put the big fluffy pink dress and white tight shoes kept getting in her way. It didn't help that her hair was pulled so tightly it made her head hurt. But her mommy said she had to look good because today was her special day, whatever that meant. All she wanted to do was be able to play.

"Letty come down from there, you need to eat something." she heard her mommy call. She walked down the big steps holding on tightly to the railing. "But I no wanna eat." she exclaimed, she just wanted to play. "You have to." her mommy took her hand and pulled her towards a table, were what seemed like millions of people sat or stood around. A plate of chicken, rice and beans was put down in front of her. "Por favor no te ensusies." please don't get dirty She felt one of her pigtails being pulled and looked up with a glare to find her very old brother looking at her with a smile. "What's up little ruca?" he sat next to her, she looked up to see what was up, he laughed. "Enjoying your birthday?" he asked her. She shrugged "I don know." she pushed her plate away not wanting anymore food. Her brother laughed again "I see you're not hungry." she shook her head.

Then she spotted Dominic and his mom with Mia coming towards them. Her eyes became bright and her smile grew wide. She got up and walked over to them were her mom was greeting them. "Hi Letty, happy 4th birthday." Dom's mommy said, then both of them walked off leaving her and Dom alone.

"Whatcha doing?" Dom asked her. She shrugged "Nothin." "Oh." They both stood in silence for awhile. The boy she had been playing with earlier walked over to them. "Hey, wanna go play with the water?" he asked them both. "Ok." they both said in unison and followed the boy towards a table that had four water guns. They each took one. They began to run around spraying each other, until finally all three were drenched in water. They walked back to the party, where Letty's and Dom's mother stood staring at both of them.

Isabella tried to suppress her laughter as much as she could for Marisol's sake. "Isabella…please tell me that Letty does not look like she just came out of the pool." At that Isabella started cracking up. "Leticia!! Look at you." Letty frowned and looked down at her dress it was wet along with her white shoes and socks. "Oh my…I can't believe this." Letty's mom walked over towards her and gently took one pigtail in her hand looking at it, remembering how hard it had been to get Letty to stay still that morning. "Um…mom, I think it was my fault. I…We kinda left the water guns lying around and well yeah." Letty saw her father walking towards them a big smile on his face. "Don't worry Marisol, they're kids they're just trying to have fun. Right princesa?" princess He squatted down in front of Letty and Dom. "Okay you two, why don't you two go over to the presents and open them." Both of them smiled and ran over to the presents.

Marisol looked at her husband "Aye no, I can't believe this happened. I tried so hard to keep her clean and then for her to just get all wet in a couple of minutes." Eduardo kissed her on the cheek and put his arm around her shoulder. "Mi amor, kids will be kids and you know ours can be a little devil when she wants to be one." my love


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Kids come on we got to go!" Isabella yelled up the stairs. "Aww mom!" Dominic whined from his room. "We're playing Nintendo!" he and Letty were in the middle of playing Super Mario Brothers. "Come on you two, we're going to your aunts house and then to the store. Grab your coats, it's raining outside." Dom rolled his eyes and shut the TV off. He and Letty grabbed a jacket each and walked slowly down the stairs.

"Dom go turn on the car." his mom handed him the car keys. "Oh and take Letty with you and grab her hand." Dominic took Letty's hand, they walked out the door to find it was raining. They ran to the car and got in, Dominic turned on the car for his mom. They watched his mom run to the car and put Mia into the car seat.

"Ok first we're going to your aunts house." they began driving down the street. "Why do we have to go to my aunts?" Dom asked, he didn't really like his older cousin. "Because I need to give her some things and talk to her. I need you to behave Dom." she gave him that mother look and he nodded.

They got there and his aunt was quick to grab him, she hugged and kissed him. He hated when his aunts did that it was nasty. She then grabbed Letty and did the same. Dom stuck his finger in his mouth making a gagging face, which made Letty laugh.

"Dom watch your sister, while I go to the storage out back with your aunt." His mom walked out the back door. Letty looked at Mia who was sitting on the floor with a bottle in her hand. "Now wha?" Letty asked as she looked up at Dom. He shrugged, "I don't know." Mia began to cry once she noticed that her mom was gone. "Why she cryin?" Letty asked him. "I don't know, she's a crybaby. That's all she does is cry." Dom got off the couch and sat in front of her. He grabbed the bottle and tried feeding it to her, but she turned away. "Come on Mia!" Dom huffed. "I'm gonna get my mom." he told Letty and walked off.

Letty stared at Mia for a moment and grabbed the little bear in the dipper bag. She handed the bear to Mia and she took it, while she stopped crying. Dom walked in and looked at Mia then at Letty. "How did you made her stop?" "I gave her the bear." Letty pointed at the bear whose ear was now in Mia's mouth.

Later they headed to the mall, which Dominic wasn't so happy about. He hated going to the mall, his mom always took forever. They went straight to the clothes section of the department store. Letty and Dom stood around watching people go by or kids throw tantrums.

After awhile Dom sat on the floor, meanwhile Letty yawned out of boredom. "Let's play something." Dom spoke to Letty. "What are we goin to play?" she asked looking around the store to see what exactly they could play. Dominic looked around and then got an idea, "Lets play hide and seek. You hide and I'll look for you." "Ok" Letty watched as he looked away from her to count to ten. She ran down towards the wall and hid behind the set of clothes.

"9...10...ready or not here I come." Dominic began with the racks in the middle of were he stood. He grabbed at the clothes and pulled back. He still couldn't see anything, so he began pulling off clothes from the rack. Once he didn't see Letty there he would ran to another rack and do the same. After about five racks and piles of clothes on the floor he found Letty. "Gotcha"

Letty then began to seek Dominic. She looked around the women's section and didn't find him. She ran towards the shoe section where she found Dom hiding behind a stacks of shoes. They began play fighting around and the stacks of shoes fell over. They laughed and ran towards the dressing room that his mom was at.

"Lets play tag." Letty suggested, Dom agreed. Letty touched him "You're it." she laughed and ran. He ran after her. They ran around the lotion and perfume department, Dom caught Letty and he began to run away from her. He headed down the stairs towards the electronics department. They ran around the aisles, until Letty made a grab for Dom and she pushed him hard against one of the shelves. The shelve tipped over and hit another shelf sending the rests of the shelves over and the TV's, stereos and other electronic stuff to the floor.

Security walked both Dom and Letty to Isabella, who nearly fainted when she found out how much money she would be paying in damages. Plus they band them from ever coming back to the store.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"You're wearing that dress and that's final!" Marisol told her daughter, who had a look of utter disgust.

"But mom…."

Letty scrunched up her nose at the pink and white flower print dress. If there was something she hate in life it was a dress.

"Put it on Leticia and then I'll do your hair."

She heard her mother call from the other room. It was the first day of third grade and already the day was going bad.

After dead glaring, sticking her tongue out, and giving the middle finger to the dress, Letty pulled it on. It made her itch instantly, all the more to hate it.

Marisol laughed when she saw Letty's face.

"Awww…sweetie, you look so cute."

"Cute!? I don't want to look cute!"

"The boys like girls who look cute."

"Eww mom…" she made a gagging face.

"I don't want boys to think I'm cute."

Marisol chuckled, "Someday you'll want them to think that you're cute."

* * *

"Dominic, yo wuz up?" Vince slapped fist with Dom.

"Nothing much. What teacher did you get?"

"Mrs. Rollawn."

Both boys stuck out their tongues in disgust. They'd heard stories about her the previous year.

"Check this out."

Vince pulled a small box out of his backpack. He opened it to reveal a small green squishy gooey frog. Dominic smiled mischievously, a hundred ideas going through his mind.

"And where are we going to put it at?"

"I was thinking in the lunch room." Vince said putting the box back into his backpack.

"Where the girls seat at." Dom smiled, while Vince nodded in agreement.

* * *

Letty mumbled incoherent words all the way to school that day. Boys stared and girls made fun of her. Her mother thought she looked beautiful and like a girl, but it didn't matter at all. She hated it and that's all she cared about.

She spotted Vince and Dominic in the distance. Who apparently saw her and were now laughing. She sighed in frustration, wishing that she could either disappear or burn the dress. Knowing that this would probably hunt her the rest of her life didn't help. Man, was this going to be a long day.

"What are you wearing?"

Letty rolled her eyes, "It's a dress." she forced out through grinned teeth.

"But why?" Dom asked, knowing that she hated dresses or anything resembling girl clothing.

Letty shrugged and walked away. Dom and Vince followed her.

"I can see your pink flowered underwear."

Vince began to tease her, although it was a lie. Dominic just laughed, for now anyways. Letty let it go, knowing Vince had yet to grow his peanut size brain. However, if they kept this up she was going to hurt something or someone for that matter.

"Oh my gosh! What are you wearing!?"

Alexandra or Alex asked as Letty walked to the line for her class. Alex like Letty was a tomboy, so to see her friend in a dress was beyond real.

"The world's going to end."

Letty stuck her tongue out at her friend. "It's called a dress. Is everyone stupid or something?"

"Why do you say that?"

"because V asked the same thing this morning."

"Oh….well don't do it again. The planets might collide."

"Yeah like wearing a dress was my idea."

* * *

"So are we gonna do it?"

"Of course. Take it out of the box."

Dominic took the frog out of the box. They walked into the cafeteria making their way to the group of girls in their grade. He placed the frog on top of the table, then ran away. As they exited the lunchroom a number of squeals where heard. Then all at once half the female student body stormed out the door. Both Vince and Dominic laughed, until their sides hurt and tears were coming out of their eyes.

"What you guys do?"

Letty walked up to the two boys. They stopped long enough to explain, she laughed finding the whole situation amusing.

"I can still see your pink underwear." Vince commented and again Letty let it go.

"How do you know it's pink, for all you know they could be yellow underwear."

Dominic grinned, the thought of banana yellow underwear making him laugh.

"I can see your underwear…."

Both Vince and Dom began to sing. Making the students in the playground laugh and point at Letty.

That struck a nerve with her. She had enough.

All of a sudden he was on the floor. He didn't know what hit him or how he ended up on the floor, but soon his question was answered.

Letty.

She hit him hard on the nose, Dominic just felt the blows, he didn't have time to register anything cause another punch hit him on the eye. Flesh connecting with flesh could be heard around him, he wanted to cry. This girl could throw a hard punch.

Then as quickly as it had began it was over. He still didn't know what happened, but things started registering in his brain. The taste of metallic blood was in his mouth. When he finally stood up Letty was going at Vince, he looked like Dom felt.

All the students wear laughing at the boys, they'd just had their ass kicked by a girl two years younger then them and shorter too. Dominic would never live this down.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

It was recess, Letty was at the monkey bars all by herself. A typical morning for the young girl. She stood on tiptoes on the second bar, as her caramel hands gripped the first bar in front of her. Her short height didn't help much, but long ago she had mastered the art of monkey baring and now she considered herself an expert. She was about to let go when she heard the all to familiar annoying voice.

"Letty"

* * *

"Yo Dom, whuz up?" Vince asked as they met in the courtyard at recess.

"Not much, but I wasn't informed about playing it sick today. All the homeboys are out "sick"." Dom replied as there had been an array of missing students after falling ill to a mysterious virus.

After discussing the mysterious illness, they decided to head out to the playground. When they got there both boys thought of what to do. As Dominic searched the playground, he spotted the familiar girl in the distance, nudging Vince on the arm he pointed out at the girl. They smiled and headed in her direction.

"Lettttttty" Dominic called in a singsong voice. She ended up hanging from the first bar and had to jump, she'd become distracted by the annoying voice of Dom and wasn't able to make it to the bar she'd been aiming for.

"Whatcha doing Let?" V asked in a semi innocent voice.

"What does it look like retard." she snickered. He feigned hurt, "Let, that hurt." she gave him the finger. "Ooooooh Imma tell your mom." Vince taunted, meanwhile Dominic just shook his head in disbelief of what was going on.

"Do you think I actually care? Are you serious?" she turned to look at Dom "Is he for really? He acts like a third grader." Dom just shrugged

"Shut up before you embarrass me anymore." Dom turned to look at Vince.

"Well at least I can make it all the way across the money bars." Vince looked at Letty who was now standing next to Dom.

"Yeah I'm sure."

"Nah really I can. Watch and learn fourth grader." he smiled and then climbed the monkey bars, Dom rolled his eyes.

"I don't know how you can hang around with him." Letty told Dom. "I don't either." He scratched at a red dot that had appeared that morning on his arm, it itched a lot. Vince meanwhile was actually doing good on the monkey bars, that is until he managed to slip off the monkey bars and land on his back on the sand. Dom and Letty started laughing and couldn't stop, Vince didn't find it to funny and got up, he got back on the monkey bars only to fall again. Making Dom and Letty only laugh harder. "I am glad you two find this very funny."

After they were done laughing and Vince was done making a fool of himself. Dominic started scratching his arm, only to find that another red dot had appeared. Letty watched him for a moment. "What's up with you?" Dom shrugged "I don't know, now I have two." Letty touched the red dot on Dom's arm and shrugged. "I don't either." "I'm hungry." Vince said out of no where, both Dom and Letty rolled there eyes. "Your always hungry." Letty said.

By the end of school, Dominic had red dots all over his arm and it didn't help that now so did Letty. "You gave me what ever you have." she scolded while scratching her arms. "It's not my fault you touched me." They found Vince who amazingly didn't have a single dot on him. "Why don't you have any red dots?" Dom asked him, Vince only shrugged. "Wait you have one on you face now." Letty pointed out to Dom. "Great." They walked home both Dom and Letty taking turns scratching each others back. It seemed like it was only getting worst by the minute.

They arrived to Dom's house, both now feeling not so good. "Mom, where here." Dom called out as they headed up the stairs to Dom's room. Letty usually went over to the Toretto's house after school, because her parents both worked and her brothers had after school program called detention to attend.

"Dom your sister…" she walked into the room only to stop talking when she saw Dom and Letty filled with red dots and scratching at them. "Oh no, I cant believe this." she sighed "Stop scratching." Letty frowned "But it itches." "I know but if you scratch you'll have scars later on. Your sister has chickenpox's and now so do you two. Great, how am I going to explain this to your mom." Letty shrugged and was trying to fight from scratching herself. "I going to make you an oatmeal bath." she said pointing at Dominic "And I'm going to call your mom to check and see if your brothers have had chickenpox's before, because if they haven't then you can't go home." "Oatmeal bath?" Dom looked at his mom like she was crazy. "Yes it helps." she walked away. They where about to start scratching again when they heard "Don't scratch" "Man, how does she know?" Dom asked. "Beats me." Letty responded.

"Dom get in the bath." Isabella called from down the hallway. Dom got up and head into the bathroom. Letty headed downstairs, she was thirsty. She found Mia sitting on the couch eating marshmallows and cookies while watching a My Little Pony movie. "So what are you watching?" Letty asked as she saw a pony with long pink hair on the TV screen. "My Little Pony." Mia responded "You should watch it." "Uh…no…it's ok." Letty quickly walked into the kitchen and grabbed a glass.

Isabella walked in "I called your mom she said that she'll be over in a couple of minutes." "Ok" "Are you hungry?" "Not really, I can't think of anything else but scratching." Isabella smile kindly "I know, but your going to have to try not to for the next few months." "Months!?" Letty asked. "Yeah it takes a couple of months for them to go away, but that doesn't mean that you're getting out of school work. I already called the school and talked to them, your mom will drop by to pick up yours and Dom's homework." Letty rolled her eyes "Gee thanks Isabella." Isabella smiled "That's what I'm here for sweetie." Letty walked back into the living room and sat down to watch My Little Pony although at this point she thought it be more fun to stab her eyeball with a pencil.

About an hour later Dom was instructed to get out of the bath. Downstairs Anthony had arrived to find Letty on the couch with oven mites on her hands. "Hey kido what's going on?" Letty looked up at him and shrugged. Isabella walked out and greeted her husband with a kiss, while both Mia and Letty made disgusted faces at the couple. "Oh you two will be kissing boys someday." that earned an "EEEEWWWWWW!!" From both girls. "I don't think so." Letty was the first to respond. "Boys have kuddies." Mia added. "I'm glad you think so." Anthony responded, while Isabella smacked him playfully. "Like it or not your little girl will one day be kissing boys." "I like to think that she wont." Anthony sat down.

"By the way if you haven't already notice your daughters have chickenpox." Anthony considered Letty his daughter, plus he was her godfather. "What about Dom?" as if on cue Dom walked into the living room. "What?" he asked. "He does too." "Yeah I see that. So who gave them to who?" "It was Dom's fault." Letty said. "Like I told you to touch me." he pointed at Letty. "I didn't have them, you had them." Isabella spoke up "It was Mia who had them first, she gave them to Dom who gave them to Letty."

The doorbell ran and Isabella opened the door. Marisol walked in and gave Isabella a kiss on the cheek. "Hi Anthony." "Hi Marisol, have you heard are kids have chickenpox." Marisol nodded "Yes I did. I brought Letty's clothes. You know you don't have to do this. We can send the boys and Eduardo to a hotel and I can take care of Letty." Isabella shook her head "No Mari, we'll take care of her. We already have both kids sick, let her stay with us." "We'll take good care of her don't worry and this way you wont have to spend money on hotels." Anthony put in. "Well ok but if she gives you any trouble send her back home." Anthony smiled "It's ok kids get in trouble all the time." "Not like mine does." Marisol said making Letty frown. "Well here's the kids homework for the week." Marisol handed Isabella a stack of papers, making both Dom and Letty groan and Mia smile.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

It had been two days since they found out about the chicken pox and now they where walking down the hallway to the doctors office. Dom hated the doctors, he would try to avoid it if at all possible. He hated it so much that that morning he'd snuck into his mom's room and grabbed her make-up. He'd seen her put it on so many times that he knew what he was doing. He put foundation on and tried to cover all the dots on his face and neck. He then put gloves on and headed downstairs. Letty had looked at him weirdly when he'd gotten to the bottom.

"What happen to you?" she eyed him, something was wrong. He looked like he'd put white powder all over his face.

"Nothing." He replied nonchalant and took a seat next to her. She was watching ninja turtles.

"Are you sure?" she asked her finger wiping at his cheek. He pushed her arm away.

"Yeah, now leave me alone." he said annoyed.

She took a look at her finger and scrunched up her nose, there was some form of white stuff on it. She smelled it just to make sure it wasn't from a powdered jelly doughnut.

"Dominic what did you do?" Isabella asked once she walked into the living room and took in the sight of her son.

"Nothing."

"Is that make-up?" she question walking over to him and wiping at his cheek just like Letty had done.

And that's how his mom found him. And now here he sat in the doctors office sulking while Letty and Mia played with the toys the office provided. He didn't understand why they didn't like doctors like him.

"Mrs. Toretto the doctor will see the children now." a nurse said from the doorway.

"Come on kids." his mom pulled him by his hand.

"Have a seat the doctor will be here in a couple of minutes." the nurse left.

"I wanna be the first one." Mia tried jumping up on the bed excitedly.

Dom rolled his eyes, he felt like he was going to be sick.

"Ok Mia."

Letty sat down on one of the chairs and looked around at all the charts up on the wall. Dom decided that maybe sitting was a good idea and had Letty move over a little so he could sit with her on the chair. While Isabella was busy talking with Mia, Letty opened up the drawers grabbing bandages and cotton.

"Look." she told Dom who had a scowl on his face since they left the house. Letty rolled her eyes, "Why are you so afraid? Mia who is 8 isn't even scared and you're 12."

"I'm not scared." he retorted, not wanting to look weak in her eyes. She laughed.

"Yeah you are big baby." she teased. He proceeded to pinch her "Ow!" she frowned, then socked him in the arm, "Ow!"

"Stop it you two." Isabella said just as the doctor walked in.

The doctor check Mia over then after he'd finish. Dom pushed Letty to go next and after Letty, he reluctantly went.

"Ok Mrs. Toretto, Dominic and Mia are due for their shots."

"Ok go ahead and give it to them."

"No!" Dom said loudly causing them all to look at him. He blushed in embarrassment.

"It wont hurt I promise." the nurse spoke up.

He watched her prepare the syringe sweating all the while. He's heart was racing and he wanted to run away. He watched as she aspirated the needle, the needle making him sweat that much more. He sat there watching as she got closer to him and then lifted his shirt arm up. All he could do was stare, he felt the sharp pain curse through his arm and then felt hot salty tears began to drip from their confines of his eyes. He hated that he was crying, he heated that he was crying in front of the girls but even more that it was in front of Letty and he really didn't know why.

Mia went next and unlike him she didn't cry, which left the bruise on his pride even bigger.

They walked down the parking lot structure.

"You better not tell anyone." Dom told Letty, who looked at him confused, but then took on understanding.

"I promise I wont." she said and shrugged it off.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

On a cold rainy afternoon in February, all three kids sat in the living room watching the latest episode of Street Racer. They where alone waiting for Isabella to come home from the grocery store where she'd gone earlier that day.

"Mom's taking too long." Mia said looking up at her brother. She sat on the wooden floor while he and Letty sat on the couch eating cookies.

"She'll be home in a little bit. Now shut up." he said annoyed. He was trying to watch his favorite show and his little sister's interruptions where distracting him.

"But Dom I'm hungry and mom's been gone for more then two hours. She said she was going to buy groceries and it doesn't take her that long."

"Shut up Mia. She'll be home in a little while, she probably just went to another store or something." Dom said.

"Man, she's right she's been gone for way too long." Letty piped up.

Dom rolled his eyes, "Fine I'll call her cell phone." he grabbed the house phone and began to dial the familiar number. He received a busy dial tone and hung up.

"It's busy." he looked at his sister then at Letty.

"Call dad maybe he knows where she's at." Mia stood up now and leaned against the side of the couch. While Dom grabbed the phone and dialed the garage number.

"Hey Mark, is my dad around?" The girls watched as Dom waited to be put on the line to Anthony.

"Hey Dad, uh…mom went to the store hours ago and she's not back yet. I called her cell phone but it was busy. And Mia is worried, so do you know where she's at?" The girls looked at Dom as Anthony spoke on the other side.

"Ok bye."

"He said he doesn't know, but he's on his way home." Dom looked at Mia, who looked worried and like she was about to cry.

Anthony arrived soon after receiving the phone call from Dom. He entered the house to find all three kids seating on the couch watching tv and eating junk food.

"Your mom not home yet?" he asked , Mia got up and ran to him giving him a hug. While his now 13 year old son shook his head no from the couch, not bothering to get up and say hi or anything.

"Hey Mr. T." Letty greet from besides Dom.

"Hey Let, how are you?"

"Good."

He was about to grab the phone when there was a knock at the door. He went and opened it to find two police officers standing on his porch.

"Mr. Toretto?" one of the officers asked.

"That's me. How can I help you today officers?"

"Mr. Toretto we're here to inform you that your wife was in a serious car accident this afternoon. " Anthony felt his heart drop at hearing this.

"She's ok right?" He questioned with urgency.

"Unfortunately, she didn't make it. We need you to come down to identify the body."

Anthony had no time to react because heard a loud painful cry. Mia stood next to him, she'd heard it all and was no crying. He hugged her trying to hard to comfort her, by now Dom and Letty had both made it to his side wondering what was going on.

"I'll be there later, I need time." he told the officers, who nodded in understanding and left.

"Why don't you guys sit." he told Dom and Letty, who went to the couch and sat while Anthony dragged Mia with him.

"Your mom was in a car accident and she didn't make it." he said softly looking at Dom and then at Mia. Mia cried harder if even possible, while Dom just sat there staring at his father and Letty only looked shocked.

Anthony called Marisol and told her what happened. She was soon at the house trying to console Mia and watching as neither Dom or Letty cried. Marisol stayed with the kids while Anthony went to the hospital to identify the body. After giving Mia a tea to calm her down she sat next to her own daughter and Dom.

"Are you two ok?" she asked quietly, trying hard to keep her tears at bay for her best friend.

Dom said nothing and got up walking up to his room.

"Why?" Letty looked up at her mom.

"I don't know mija. It's just the way things work." she said, softly pushing away at Letty's bangs and embracing her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

She walked up the stairs and knocked softly at the door at the end of the hallway. When he didn't answer she opened the door. He sat on his bed, starring out the window looking at nothing. He wore a black shirt and black pants.

He didn't look up, but knew it was her. She sat next to him, fidgeting with her fingers not sure what to say. She never had this happened to her or anyone else she knew. But the loss was painful even for her, Isabella had been like a second mother to her. She knew that what Dom felt had to be worst then what she felt and she couldn't or would rather not imagine it.

She wore a black dress, her hair was in a neat ponytail. Somewhere in the back of his mind he wondered if Marisol had struggled to get her to wear a dress. They both turned to look at Anthony as he poked his head through the slightly opened door.

"It's time to go." he spoke softly gently. Then left.

Letty got up first taking his hand in hers and pulling gently, as if she pulled any harder he might break. He stood then and let her lead him out to the car. The motions where surreal even at 13 years old, he felt like he was in a dream and all this would soon fade away. But the ache in his heart told him, reminded him just how real the situation was.

She sat next to him in the car, quietly looking out the window but her fingers massaged his palm in a quiet soothing way. He was thankful for her silence, it was as though she knew that words are sometimes just not enough. He was fed up with people saying sorry to him. As if sorry would make it all go away. He wondered what they where sorry for.

They arrived at the cemetery and walked into the building were the ceremony would take place. Mia kept close to Marisol and he kept close to Letty finding comfort in her presence. They followed the adults as they walked up to the front to sit. He saw the casket, it bothered him to see it.

The so called church filled up with relatives and friends. Some he hadn't seen in years and others he didn't recognize. Most where co-workers of his dad's and others where co-workers of when his mom used to work, before he was even born. He then noticed Letty get up and start to walk away, he was quick to grab her arm and spin her to face him.

"Where are you going?" he searched her eyes, it was weird the fact that he felt like her walking way felt like she was abandoning him.

"Uh…to get tissue for my mom." she said softly, he then noticed that Marisol was crying. He let go of Letty's arm then.

"I'll be back." she assured him, before walking away.

His eyes landed back on the casket, then he watched as the priest walked up and began the ceremony. Minutes later Letty sat back down next to him. The ceremony took 30 minutes with different people saying what a great person Isabella had been. Then they let the family go up to the casket, he waited deciding that maybe he didn't want to go up there.

Letty however tugged at his hand as she pulled him with her up to the casket. She knew that someday he might regret it if he didn't go up there. He reluctantly walked up there and looked at his mom. She laid there in her favorite white dress, a small flower in her hair. Her once golden skin now looked pale and fragile, her hands rested together holding a rosary, she'd been catholic. He sighed and decided he was done looking at her, it was hard and he felt anger start to rise from deep within him.

The day was dark and gloomy, sprinkles where dropping from the sky. Perfect weather for this day, he thought. They walked through the green grass and to the final resting place of his mom. His grandma sat with his aunt as they all cried. His dad stood next to the priest as he spoke and Dom tried to stay as far as possible. Letty stood next to him and watched as they began to lower the casket. A white rose was handed to both her and Dom. And again she pulled him with her, they threw the rose in and watched as dirt was throw on top.

Back at the house, people had arrived for the get together. Mia had been given a relaxant and went to sleep. Letty sat in the living room listening to her parents talk with other people. She'd decided to give Dom sometime on his own. He'd retreated to his room as soon as they arrived and hadn't come out since.

"I'm worried about Dom." Anthony said as he took a seat in front of Marisol and Humberto.

"Don't worry about him, he'll deal with this is own way." Marisol tried to advise. They watched as he came down the stairs and then asked Letty to go outside with him.

"He's been sticking by her a lot." Anthony observed the two kids as they walked out of the room.

"He finds comfort in her." Marisol told both men.

Outside Dom and Letty sat on the stairs as the rain began to come down a little harder. Neither minded the fact that they where getting wet.

"Thanks for being there." he said softly almost in a whisper.

Her smile was soft yet sad, " No problem. She was like a mom to me and I cant let you go through this on your own."


	10. Chapter 10

_This is the last chapter and i know it's short. But i felt that as they got older it was time to end this story, i'm however writting a new story about their teenage years squeal to this one, so keep an eye out for that one in the next few days. I hope you enjoyed it and thanks for reviewing. _

**Chapter 10**

A couple of months had passed after the passing of Isabella. Dominic and Vince sat as the proud parents and family watched their six graders graduation.

It been 3 long months for Dom, his grief for the lost of his mother still ached in his heart. He wasn't sure about how to deal with it. Mia had done a better job of dealing with it, she'd cried and went through the faces of grieving. He however hadn't and it was starting to show. The last three months in school he'd managed to get into over four fights and had detention everyday.

Now as he sat there he only wished his mom could be there. He missed her more then anything in the world.

Vince had managed to somehow graduate. He wasn't big on homework or books for that matter. He was just happy to be seating at graduation. Although he had a suspicion that they let him graduate only because they didn't want him anymore, but either way he was happy he was now heading to Middle school.

Letty still had two more years of elementary school, she would be left without the boys for the next four years though. Dom and Vince where mainly who she hung out with, so unlike them she wasn't too happy that they where leaving her. Mia was a great person and all, but the girls she hung around with Letty despised.

Mia still had four more years of elementary school to go and was more then happy that Dom and Vince where finally leaving. She'd dream of the day for so long now, no more making fun of her and now she could even pretend that Dominic and Vince didn't exist well at least for 8 hours.

Dom and Vince left their childhood years behind having learned a lot of different things. The girls would one day leave their own childhood and go into their own teenage years. But the bonds the four shard would always be there. And as life proceeded they would learn that the bond they share would only become strong with any obstacle that life throws at them.

The End


End file.
